madanfandomcom-20200216-history
LN Volume 12 Prologue
Summary In an unknown past, Fine was at the losing side of on battle where she had to fend off her pursuers and kill a tall general where she used her spear to kill him. Whilst looking at the ongoing battle, Fine also met the Silver Gale Mercenaries's leader Vissarion from afar who was smiling at her while attempting to invite her to escape the battlefield. Initially hesitated, Fine followed Vissarion anyways as she cut down an incoming cavalryman while riding the horse to his camp. Upon her arrival to the Silver Gale Mercenary's camp, where the women were nursing injured mercenaries, Fine's appearance has gained everyone attention as she was stared by everyone until she met young Elen and Lim who greeted her with courtesy. Before Elen could asks Fine about anything however, Vissarion came by and told both Elen and Lim not to disturb the guest and leave as he wanted to talk with Fine alone, not before Fine lightly patting Elen's head before the girls took their leave. Having discussing about trading horses for gold, Fine asked Vissarion anything about Elen since she never seen a child apprentice before, to which Vissarion stated that the child was actually a veteran in the camp and she was also a mischievous one. Later, Fine went solo again for her solo mission and she earned a nickname as "Fine the War Blade" in the continent. Eventually, Fine would occasionally met and help Silver Gale Mercenaries in numerous mission and her friendship with Vissarion grew, although Fine herself didn't join the mercenary group herself. At one time after their victory, Fine learned from Elen that that Vissarion had a dream: to build a kingdom where people could live in peace without any dangers. The vision however belittled by almost everyone (barred Elen and Lim), especially Fine once asked Vissarion to at least plan a more "realistic" goal but the leader insisted to make the dream a reality with high determination. Nevertheless, Fine helplessly listened to Vissarion's dreams after seeing the Elen and Lim were admired the leader's ambition to built a country, much to Vissarion's delight. At her age of 20 however, Fine and Silver Gale Mercenaries became mutual enemies in an unknown battle where she fought and slain Vissarion in a duel, meaning the former mercenary leader's vision for establishing his kingdom also died with him. Vissarion's death has resulted the disband of the Silver Gale Mercenaries were most of its former members, including women, went separated ways and never seen again. Like a melting snow, the Characters *Figneria Alshavin *Vissarion *Eleonora Viltaria *Limlisha Highlighted Note *Due to her experience as a veteran mercenary, Fine was extremely skeptical upon Vissarion's vision in an establishment his own country. In the twist of irony however, Fine would end up attempting to fulfilling the late Vissarion's dream where she is chosen by Bargren as a new Vanadis and becomes one of Zhcted's War-Maiden and owning one Zhcted's state. Trivia Unanswered Question *It is yet to be known if Elen and Lim were yielding their grudge against Fine for killing Vissarion. Category:Volume 12 Category:Light Novel Chapter